


Coffee

by Birdgirl90



Series: Selfcerts: For Her [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader self cert, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/pseuds/Birdgirl90
Summary: Coffee with angels is always an interesting time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So my sister is a HUGE Supernatural fan.  
> This story is for her.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~Birdie

“I don’t get it.  You go in, pay money that you don’t have all for bitter bean juice that tastes like dirt.  And you think I’m the trickster - Starbucks has me beat by a mile, conning all you humans one nasty cup at a time.  Though, this is pretty good.”

The tall blonde man takes a long drink of his frappuccino - vanilla bean, extra sweet, with extra whipped cream - before grinning at you.  You roll your eyes.  

“You know, Gabriel,” you tell him, holding your own mocha close in both hands as you walk on.  “Some of us happen to like the ‘bean juice’ sold around here.  Though I’ll give you the price point, they do tend to be a little high.”

“Is that so?”

You only realize that the angel next to you has snapped his fingers when take a long drink, the warm liquid falling down your throat suddenly turning from sweet notes of chocolate to deep, hard espresso beans.  You choke, throat burning as the now too strong coffee spills from your lips.  As your eyes water, the sound of laughter rings in your ears.

“Ah humans,” he says lightly.  “So much fun, so little sense.”

“Fuck you, Gabe,” you manage.  “Not funny.  You’re supposed to be nice to your girlfriend, jackass.”

Gabriel looks at you, hazel eyes alight as he quirks an eyebrow at you.  

“Ah yes, another rule I keep forgetting,” he sighs in feigned exasperation, snapping his fingers.  “You humans are so confusing sometimes.”

He’s one to talk though, you think as you sip your now normal - if not a little sweeter than before - mocha.  Gabriel’s an enigma, this angel beside you, one who laughs one minute only to flip on a dime to challenge you the next.  He’s fire and wind and laughter like windchimes, suave as James Dean and stubborn as every other angel you have yet to meet.  Some days you wonder if you’ll ever be able to keep up with him, wonder why he keeps you around when he can have so much in this world and beyond.  You pause to look up at the sky.  It’s overcast today, the October breeze chilling you through the sweater the trickster insisted you wear.  Leaves scatter at your feet.

“Then why stay around?” you mumble quietly, not looking at him, not wanting to fall into his eyes, his heart.  “You don’t have to.”

“Ahhh,” he says quietly, understanding beyond what you’re saying.

Strong arms wrap around your waist and pull you to him.  He smells of sugar and leaves, a light cologne tickling your nose, causing you to breathe deep.  You close your eyes.  He dips his head down and places a single, light kiss on your neck.

“Because I love a puzzle,” he whispers in your ear, making you shiver.  “And some sweets can’t be passed up.”

You know what he means, what he’s saying to you.  But something so lovely and gentle coming from his normally sarcastic mouth makes you laugh.  You turn and press your finger against his chest, a smirk hiding the flutter in your stomach.  

“You never turn down sweets anyway,” you tell him, pushing him a little, before pausing.

“Thank you though.”

Gabriel laughs lightly, a devious grin on his handsome face, and wraps an arm around your waist as the two of you start to walk again.

“Did you see the story on the aliens finding bigfoot?” he asks as you head down the sidewalk.  “Absolutely brilliant.  What will they think of next?”

You just snort and bump him on the shoulder.  A small bubble in your chest warms you and you let yourself enjoy the moment, enjoy his company.  You sigh happily, content, the worry in your mind put to rest.  In front of you lies adventures and dangers; maybe ones that will draw you down separate paths, maybe ones that will keep you in sync on the same one.  But for now, for today, you drink your sweetened mocha and let him hold you to his side as he talks of his readings and findings.

After all, you love a good puzzle too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies!
> 
> See you at the next fic.
> 
> ~Birdie


End file.
